1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a spectacle or goggle type display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a spectacle or goggle type display device which enables a wearer to observe an electronically produced image, such as that produced in response to a video or television signal, in addition to his or her surroundings (viz., the outside view), and which includes an improved adjustment arrangement whereby both pupil distance and diopter adjustment can be easily implemented
2. Description of the Related Art
The applicant has previously proposed spectacle or goggle type display devices which enables the monitoring of a video image and the like and which use LCD. An example of such a display device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 3-251667 (JP-A-05-091582). One of these arrangement will be briefly discussed with reference to FIGS. 27 and 28. In the illustrated arrangement, 100 denotes a spectacle type display device, which includes goggle-type housing or body 101, and a pair of bows or temples 102, 102 foldably mounted on either sides of the housing 101. An inverse V-shaped reflector 103 is mounted on an inverse V-shaped nose pad portion 101a at a lower center portion of the housing 101. A fluorescent tube 104 is arranged above the reflector 103, while a pair of vertically arranged transparent type color liquid crystal panels (image display means) 105, 105 are disposed on either side of the reflector 103. A convex converging lens is arranged in intimate contact with each of the color liquid crystal panels 105 via a deflection plate 107.
A pair of convex ocular lenses 108, 108 are arranged in the housing 101 in front of the left and right eyes A, A, respectively. A pair of rectangular reflection mirrors 109, 109 is arranged in the housing 101 between a pair of converging lenses 106, 106 and a pair of ocular lenses 108, 108.
In FIG. 28, 102a denotes earphones which are attached to each bow 102. The front side of the housing 101 is opaque. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 27, a pair of rectangular ocular window portions 101b, 101b open at the rear face side of the housing 101. The pair of ocular window portions 101b, 101b are covered with a transparent window plates, respectively, for protecting the ocular lens 108, 108 and the other elements which are arranged in the housing 101, from dust or the like type of contamination.
As shown in FIG. 28, when the above described spectacle type display device 100 is worn by a user, an image which is produced by the pair of color liquid crystal panels 105, 105 in response to a signal from a small portable VTR (not shown), is illuminated by the fluorescent tube 104 and is projected onto the respective retinas a of the right and left eyes A, A by way of a pair of converging lenses 106, 106, the pair of reflection mirrors 109, 109 and the pair of ocular lenses 108, 108. That is, the image formed by the pair of color liquid crystal panels 105, 105, is reflected by the pair of reflection mirrors 109, 109, and a virtual image which is enlarged by the pair of ocular lenses 108, 108 is formed at a position of least distance of distinct vision.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional spectacle type display device 100, the inverse V-shaped reflector 103 is mounted on the inverse V-shaped nose pad portion 101a at the lower center of the housing 101 so that the images produced by the respective of the pair of color liquid crystal panels 105, 105 are projected onto retina a of the left and right eyes A, A by way of lateral deflection. Therefore, it is difficult to form the nose pad portion 101a in a manner which prevents the reflectors from contacting the wearer or user's nose. Accordingly, in the case wherein a user having a high (prominent) nose, wears this type of display device 100, it has been difficult to adjust the positions of the ocular lenses 108, 108 with respect to the wearer's left and right eyes. Also, since it not possible to move the pair of color liquid crystal panels 105, 105 toward and away from the reflector 103, it is difficult to satisfactorily adjust the arrangement for a user having closely set eyes.